


荒cei

by Jujiujiu



Category: [阴阳师]荒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujiujiu/pseuds/Jujiujiu
Kudos: 5





	荒cei

［阴阳师］荒cei

你未曾想到今生还能再见到他。

脑海中又浮现出这些年你时常问自己的一个问题，如果能回到从前，你有勇气弥补那个遗憾吗？

你出生在一座海边的小村庄。风平浪静时一切都是那么美好，可每当海啸袭来，滔天的巨浪越过海岸将房屋吞噬，村民们在恐惧中踩着跌倒的彼此尖叫奔逃，场面，就犹如人间炼狱。  
后来，一个拥有预知能力的小男孩降生了，起先没有人知道他的能力，也没有人愿意相信一个孩子的天真童言，但是第一次、第二次、第三次，人们开始意识到这孩子的特殊，将全部的希望压注在他的身上，想着，这兴许，是上天在苦难之外的恩赐。  
可是，他终究只是一个普普通通的孩子。  
预言亦有失误，人们从最初的笑笑变成了愤怒，辱骂鞭挞只因他没能在灾难来临之前带他们逃离，而最可怕的是愤怒之后的冷漠，有人提出用这孩子祭祀海神以求安宁，在场的你迷茫地看着那些明明善良友好的村民们一个个举起了手，逼迫着那可怜的孩子一步步走向大海……  
你听到了他的呜咽声，在被海水淹没的前一秒，你对上了他绝望悲凉的眼神，感受到他似乎在向你求救，同样不过是个孩童的你并不能理解大家这样的做法，想要冲上前去为他说些什么，却被父母死死拉在了怀里。  
巨浪在顷刻间涌起，仓皇失措的人们四散而逃，在混乱间你与父母被冲散，小小的身影停留在原地哭泣，而不过是那短短一瞬间，冰冷的海水便将你卷入了无边无际的黑暗之中。  
村子消失了，所有人都在那一夜被海水裹挟着带走了，你不知道自己是如何活下来的，只知道睁眼时一切都变了。  
好心的阴阳师把你带回家中抚养，你自然也在他的指导下成为了一名阴阳师，你对他心怀感恩，也对多年前那个无辜的孩子存着无可奈何的愧疚。

他的名字叫荒，是高天原的使者。  
眼前几乎高出自己两个头的男人正在面无表情地做着自我介绍，眼眸中的冰冷让你想起了那夜卷走一切的海水。  
他变了。  
无论是样貌或语气，他都不再是当初那个童真可爱的男孩了，取而代之的是那种不可侵犯的威严和令人感到危险的神秘。  
你不知该如何形容此刻的心情，庆幸他依然活着的同时，深深的愧疚又漫上心头，你不敢告诉他你是当初那个见死不救的女孩，所以在他的目光看向你时，你逃避了。  
你害怕他认出你，也害怕再面对他。

你将他安置成了一个最清闲的式神，把最好的条件给了他却从不麻烦他陪你去做些什么，也尽量避免出现在他面前的可能，与其说他神秘，倒不如说每天早出晚归的你才神秘，姑姑总是说，或许是荒看上去太过严肃，把你吓得都变勤奋了。  
于是再一次不经意的相遇后，荒用幻境困住了你。

你不知所措地看着这片星辰，茫茫无边根本无处可逃，虽然很美，但就你了解，荒的幻境，总是用来惩罚对手的。  
“我从来没见过你这样胆小的阴阳师。”他开口道破你的惧意。  
他的声音成熟了许多，如果不是那双藏着星光的湛蓝双眸，你或许根本无从认出他。  
你露出略显尴尬的笑容，解释自己还不是个合格的阴阳师，所以经常有些力不从心。  
他轻哼了一声，仍是一如既往的高傲。  
“你知道我说的是什么。”  
你抬头看他，身高带来的压迫感让你有些呼吸困难。你心中隐隐有种预感，却无法开口承认。  
“我既有预知的能力，又如何能不知道你心里在想什么？”  
荒微微躬身平视着你，虽然的确如姑姑所说，他太过严肃，但至少那双眼睛，已经温和了许多。  
“你果真怕我。”  
也许是幻境里的星光太刺眼，眼泪不自觉的从眼眶里滚落，而你却怔怔地不知该说些什么，半晌才怯怯喊出他的名字，“荒……”  
“别为那些人向我道歉。”他将你的后半句堵在了喉咙里。  
“他们向神明祈求，却又不珍惜神明的恩赐，当时你还小，你不明白。”  
你听着他为你辩解感到苦涩，他当时又何尝不是个孩童……  
他擦去你的眼泪，回答了你心中原本要问的所有问题，“即便是能预知灾难，我却也无法次次言中，人自有生老病死天灾人祸要经历，神明是不能保佑他们安稳度过一生的。”  
其实这些年你早就猜测到了原因，当初那个小男孩的降生已经为村庄带来了生存的希望，可当所有人都因为过于依赖这一份希望而忘记如何依靠自己时，神明便降下了惩罚，只可惜这份惩罚同样落在了无辜的荒身上，让年幼的他经历了本不该由他承受的痛苦。

鞭挞的伤痕已经不在了，可你一直无法忘却那场面，你仿佛能感觉到他当时的无助和委屈，是在多么绝望的情况下才选择了向你一个小女孩求救，而你却只能眼睁睁的看着他消失在海中。

荒被你突然的嚎啕吓了一跳，眼泪越擦越流成汪洋，他将你按进怀里，用胸膛堵住你的哭声，憋了许久终于哭没了气才将你放出来。  
“我要是……没能活下来就好了……”你说着胡话，迷离中看到他的神情变得有些愠怒，下一秒便被捏着后颈送到了他的唇上。  
你瞪着眼感受着他忽而温柔忽而霸道的吻，任他将你放平欺身而上，在干净的肌肤上吮吸着留下一个个红色的印记。  
“你这些年没长高多少。”他顶弄了几下发现这样的姿势对身高差过大的你们不太合适，又将你拉起坐在了他身上。  
他圈住你的腰挺身进入到最深处，怕你不适应没有马上动作，眉心抵着你的额头，试探般的在鼻尖落下一个轻吻。  
你沦陷在他的攻势里，只能顺从他的摆弄，承受着他的冲击，在猛烈中咬住他的肩头，呜咽着吞进他撒下的滚烫。  
他没有多要你，只是紧紧抱着你不愿松手，在这般温柔下你回想起从前的那个小男孩差点又要哭被他先手捂住眼睛。  
你打掉他的手，有些不平：“你这个预知能力是不是有些不礼貌，想什么都能被你知道。”  
他笑了笑，表示他也没有办法。  
“你一开始就认出我了吗？”如果是这样那你的遮掩也太过多余。  
他捧起你的脸，突然认真起来。

“亲手救下的人，我怎么会忘。”


End file.
